


Heatwave

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hot summer with the Winchester boys.<br/>Takes place after Devil's Trap, season one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> For celli who requested Supernatural and heatwave in the Alphabet fic meme. I wanted to post this before the second season started but didn't finish until now so it is now an AU diverging from Devil's Trap.
> 
> Thank you to storydivagirl for the beta.

Sarah was in hell, or as close to it as she could imagine. From the start, the summer had been hot and sticky, breaking several record temperatures. With September only a few weeks away, a heatwave had hit with no signs of breaking anytime soon. It was at least 100 degrees in the shade with the humidity reducing her to a lump of flesh by mid morning. On top of that, she was stuck in an old house with no air conditioning and rooms full of dusty artifacts to catalogue for her father's auction house.

"Dammit, Sam! Quit hovering."

"I'm not hovering, Dean. You're just in the way."

Voices came in clear through the open windows, across the expanse between the house and the garage. The Winchester brothers arguing at full volume. Again. She didn't know how they could argue like that, and keep working in this heat.

The presence of Sam and Dean was the one thing that made the summer less hellish. She wasn't alone, she had the company of two good looking guys, who helped her when they weren't working on the Impala.

When she'd heard about the car accident through one of Sam's emails, Sarah offered the brothers the use of the house for Dean to recuperate in. Sam had told her how bad Dean had been hurt, but it did nothing to prepare her for seeing him, nor the wreck of the Impala being towed behind the truck.

Sam was pale from his own injuries, but Dean looked more like a ghost. His clothes hung too loosely on his bony frame, skin a sickly colour with healing cuts and bruises marring his face and arms. It wasn't until Sarah looked into Dean's eyes, and saw them bright with pain and determination that she was reassured he would be okay.

That was also the first time she got to meet their father. Looking as battered as his sons, John Winchester stayed long enough to see that Dean was settled and unloaded the Impala into the garage before taking off. The look on Sam's face stopped Sarah from asking why John wasn't staying. Instead, she concentrated on getting the brothers settled.

Checking her watch, Sarah decided to quit for the afternoon. She was covered in dust, with her hair hanging limp in its ponytail and her tank top damp with sweat. She washed the dust from her face and hands, and changed her clothes before going to the kitchen. Condensation started to form on the pitcher of lemonade she took from the fridge. Grabbing some glasses, Sarah headed out to the back porch. There was a slight breeze that managed only to stir the sluggish air, but it provided a little relief from the heat.

She set the tray down on a table where she had a clear view to the garage with its open doors. Sam and Dean were still arguing but with little heat behind the words. The argument, like the Impala, had become a benchmark on how well Dean was healing. Dean in full voice meant he was healed and ticked over Sam's hovering.

Over the last few months, the brothers had slowly worked on repairing the car. Sam doing most of the repairs while Dean supervised from a chair. Gradually, Dean started to join Sam. The dents were hammered out, buffed and smoothed, windows replaced, along with a whole bunch of other stuff Sarah didn't recognize. Who knew a car had that many parts in it?

She'd offered to help pay for the parts and repair costs but the brothers turned her down. On his infrequent visits between demon hunting,, John brought along items such as new side panels, tire rims, tools and various other things. The other parts were bought off the Internet, or scavenged from some junkyard, or someplace else. Sarah didn't ask, and the brothers didn't tell her.

As the Impala started to look less and less like a wreck, so did Dean. He gained weight back until his clothes no longer hung off his frame. The cuts and bruises faded along with the deeper cuts, until only faint, white scars were left on his body. The pallor faded from his skin under the hot sun until he was bronzed and healthy looking.

Today, the Impala had been moved outside, gleaning in the sun from a new paint job and polished chrome. The hood had been taken off, revealing an empty engine compartment. A mobile winch was set up beside the car, an engine swinging from the chains. John had come in late the night before with a smile of triumph on his face over his find. Dean had whooped loud and long because he'd struggled to find an engine in good enough shape for his baby.

Sarah toed off her sandals and sat back, glass of lemonade in hand as she watched the show. All three Winchesters were hovering around the car as they struggled with maneuvering the heavy engine from John's truck into the Impala. She'd always preferred a man in a well cut suit; well groomed, smelling of cologne and soft skin. She'd never seen the appeal of the construction worker type with their sweat stained shirts and calloused hands with a hint of lingering grime under their nails.

Over the summer she'd come to appreciate the way a man looked in work clothes and the feel of calloused hands on her body. She now understood why some of her friends went crazy over that type of guy. Especially today with three handsome men working before her. Shirts had been stripped off by mid morning as the heat and humidity grew oppressive. Now, they were wearing only jeans, boots and heavy work gloves. Their upper bodies glistened with sweat and streaks of grease under the hot sun. Muscles flowed under tanned skin as they worked, their curses and bickering colouring the air.

The sight never failed to leave Sarah's mouth a little dry. Not to mention what Sam's smile did to her insides, or the way he moved towards her whenever she came outside with lemonade for all of them. It always left her a little turned on and eager for night to come quickly when she and Sam generated their own heat in her bed.

She was going to miss them when they left, which was probably only a week, maybe even a few days away. Once the engine was installed and working, the Winchesters would be gone. Back to demon hunting and saving others from the monsters that lived in the dark. The summer had passed by in a blur with their stories, constant bickering and impromptu prank wars.

Despite the unbearable heat, this summer had been on of her favourite summers to date.


End file.
